Senior Days
by bbopalunaa
Summary: AU. High school fic. It's only a few weeks before graduation. After that, Naruto will never see Gaara again. Will he be able to open up to the other boy before it's too late? Crappy summary. Gaanaru. Yaoi, yuri, and het. Multiple pairings. Citrus in chapt
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back with my second Naruto fic, and this time it's a Gaanaru! I've wanted to write one for a long time, but I just hadn't gotten around to it. But, I finally did one and here it is. Plus, it's not a one shot like all of my others!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it _would not_ be suitable for television.

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, and het pairings. Language. OOCness. Rating will change soon. Believe me.

Senior Days

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'What the hell?'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Naruto looked over toward his right and glanced at the neon red numbers on his alarm clock.

'5:30? Why did I set it so damn early?' The blond sat up and his hands immediately searched for the button to stop the horrid sound. Not finding it, he soon pulled the plug, removing the only light in the room.

The boy sat there on his bed for a few minutes, allowing himself to become fully alert. Once he was, he made his way across the room, searching blindly for the light switch. After nearly tripping and cracking his head open on his desk, he found it and switched it to the 'ON' position. 'Note to self: buy a bedside lamp.'

When Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed the bright red swirls on his calendar. In the little box under May 23rd, big blue letters over the swirls read BEACH.

'Damn! I almost forgot. Today's senior skip day.' Naruto instantly pepped up when he realized this. Knowing that the whole senior class was skipping today put him at great ease. After all, he did have a huge presentation in History today (that of course wasn't finished).

With his newly found energy, the blond searched his room for a duffel bag. He picked up a dark green one that was lying abandoned in the corner of his room. The blue-eyed boy unzipped the bag and noticed that it contained some of his gym clothes. He brought them to his nose and sniffed. 'At least a month old.' he concluded. The bag was dumped onto the floor and Naruto was faced with his next challenge: finding a swim suit. Deciding that the closet was the most logical place for one to be, it was the first place he looked.

He slid the closet doors open and started to rummage through the random objects found inside. After finding no clothes whatsoever, he started to climb into his extremely large closet. Naruto found a light blue shirt and threw it at his bed, aiming to put it on after he was packed. To his surprise, though, someone caught said shirt.

"That's the perfect place for you, Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto yelled from his place in the closet.

Sasuke peered into the closet and found his best friend digging through a mountain of clothes, discarded school books, empty ramen cups, and other assorted items. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my swim trunks."

Sasuke glanced around the room and found a bright orange pair of shorts lying at his feet. "Found them." He picked them up and chucked them at Naruto's head.

"You're early, Sasuke." Naruto carefully climbed out into his room and stuffed the garment into his bag.

"No, _you're_ late. I told you to be ready at 6. That was twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry…I guess I got up too late." The blond changed his clothes, not caring that Sasuke was watching him.

"Yeah, well…just hurry up." The raven haired boy quickly went into his friend's bathroom and grabbed a towel for him, stuffing it in his bag along with swimsuit.

When Naruto was finished changing, Sasuke practically dragged the boy out the door and to his waiting car. The blond squeezed into the back seat along with Sakura and Ino. Lee occupied the font passenger's seat.

"What took you two so damn long?" Ino was clearly annoyed with the others' delay.

"The Dobe overslept." Sasuke replied as he took the driver's seat.

"You of all people should be used to it by now, Teme." was Naruto's snappy comeback.

"Can we just get going?" Sakura seemed just as annoyed as Ino.

"Yeah, alright." Sasuke started up the car and pulled from Naruto's driveway.

----------------------

After a quite long (and cramped) car ride, the group finally reached the beach. Naruto made straight for the changing rooms, while the others, already in their suits, went toward the water.

The changing rooms were not quite the definition of cleanliness. On the contrary, they were probably the most repulsive ones he had ever seen. Naruto took a quick look at the bathrooms next to the changing rooms. The blond concluded that he'd rather piss behind a tree than use those. He'd also rather not use the changing rooms but, not wanting to risk getting picked up for public nudity, ventured in.

The room was not a line of curtained cubicles as he had found at the other beaches that he had been at. Instead, it was more like a locker room, one room for all to change in together. Naruto would not have had a problem with this if he was alone. He was far from alone.

Gaara was in there.

Gaara, one of Sasuke's friends and one of Naruto's acquaintances.

Gaara, the boy that Naruto had had a crush on since freshman year.

Gaara, the boy standing nude right in front of Naruto.

Naruto, trying to avert his eyes, walked over to the other side of the room.

The blond started to change into his suit, but froze when Gaara acknowledged him.

"Naruto." he said simply in greeting.

"Gaara." Naruto followed suit.

The red head slipped into his black swim trunks and left the room. Naruto thanked the gods that Gaara didn't stick around any longer or he would have surely gotten an eyeful.

The blond finished pulling on his suit and, making sure that nothing was too…apparent, he went to join the others on the beach.

----------------------

When Naruto arrived to where his friends were settled, he noticed that many other people from school had arrived. The blue eyed boy laid out his towel next to Sasuke's and sat down. His eyes hesitantly moved toward his right where, a mere 5 yards away, Gaara sat with his sister Temari.

Sasuke glanced over toward Naruto. "What's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes instantly moved to the black eyed boy. "Uh, nothing's wrong."

"Come on, there's something bugging you. I can tell. So spill it."

"There's nothing wrong, Teme. Just drop it!" The blond was starting to get annoyed.

A moment of silence passed between the two and Naruto sighed in relief, hoping that it was over. His eyes again fluttered over to Gaara.

"I thought you didn't like him anymore, Dobe."

'Shit.' "Like who?"

"Gaara. You were watching him." Sasuke was the only one that knew about Naruto's crush. When he had pressured the blond into telling Gaara his secret, Naruto started to deny all feelings for the insomniac.

"We've been over this before, I don't." The boy was lying through his teeth.

Sasuke took a bottle of suntan lotion from his bag and started applying it to his arms. "Just give it up, Naruto. I know you like him. End of story. Now, which part of it are you having trouble coping with? The fact that he's a guy or the fact that it's _Gaara_?"

Naruto lay down on his stomach and sighed in defeat. Sasuke usually would have given up by now. This time, he was serious. "I dunno…"

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you've always got me."

"Of course, the only guy I have to talk to about this stuff sleeps with his own brother…" Sasuke, knowing that Naruto liked to mess with him about his relationship with his brother, never took offense to comments like that.

"Shut up." Sasuke threw the bottle of suntan lotion to the blond and motioned for him to put some on his back. Naruto did so and they continued with their conversation. "You really should tell him. Graduation's soon and you'll probably never get another chance to."

"I know…" Naruto finished with the lotion and, not bothering to put any on himself, gave it back to the other teen.

"Just think about what I said, alright?" Sasuke stood up and made his way down to the water. Naruto stole one more glance at Gaara and then followed his friend.

----------------------

"Stop pulling my hair, Dobe!"

"Sorry, Teme, but I can't keep my balan-AHH!" Naruto hit the water with a painful slap.

"We win!" Sakura yelled from her position on Ino's shoulders. The couple had become the team to beat in their Chicken tournament. They had already taken out Lee and Tenten, Hinata and Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru, and now Sasuke and Naruto.

A large crowd had formed around the competitors, though many wanted only to watch, not take part. Because of this, they were running low on teams. Neji and Haku were the last remaining team and were preparing to take on Ino and Sakura.

After Naruto's round had ended, he went back to staring at Gaara. It was amazing that no one noticed. Temari was talking to him, but he seemed to just ignore whatever she said. Gaara's eyes wandered while Temari continued to talk to him. The red head's eyes met Naruto's for a brief moment, but Naruto turned away blushing.

The blond tried to concentrate on the game in front of him, but he could almost feel Gaara's gaze burning into the back of his head.

Haku hit the water with a splash and Sakura and Ino celebrated yet another victory. "Anyone else want to take us on?" Sakura yelled. Naruto heard a response from the shore and turned to see who it was. He was surprised to see Temari and a slightly crestfallen Gaara entering the water, ready to take on the champions.

When they were in deep enough water, Gaara climbed onto Temari's shoulders and steadied himself. Anyone could tell that Gaara was clearly not happy about doing this.

The game started and Ino charged at Temari, Sakura ready to try to take down Gaara. The pink haired girl reached out to push Gaara down, but the boy pushed her backwards, forcing Ino to follow so that they could catch their balance. When they did, Temari advanced quickly and Ino did the same. The teams were moving closer and closer to the edge of the circle of spectators.

Sakura reached out and grabbed Gaara's wrist. She pulled forward on it, but this didn't faze him. Gaara yanked back with the hand that Sakura was currently holding on to, catching her off balance and sending her flying forward, right into Gaara. This sent Gaara over backwards and right into the crowd.

And right on top of Naruto.

The blond was unexpectedly thrust under water. Disorientated, he searched for the surface. A hand then grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him upwards out of the water. He stood up, gasping for breath, when his blue eyes met green ones.

"You alright?" he asked quietly so that only Naruto could hear.

"Yeah, I'm fine…thanks." he added. The two stayed like that for a minute, staring at each other. The whiskered boy was shocked when he felt himself involuntarily moving closer to the other.

Their lips met and Gaara was dumbstruck. It was a short, chaste kiss, as the red head gave no response. When he realized what he was doing, Naruto broke away. The crowd around them was completely silent, watching the two. The blond, clearly embarrassed, turned and headed for the beach.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit!_ I can't believe I just did that. And in front of everyone else too. Damnit!' The boy made straight for the changing rooms.

----------------------

It had been about ten minutes since Naruto had left his friends. He was both surprised and glad that no one had come looking for him yet.

The blond sat on a small bench in the changing rooms, sulking. He sighed and rested his head against the wall behind him. 'Damn it all. I'll never live his down. How can I face him again? God, I'm so stupid.' His thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the room.

"Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes shot over to the figure standing in the doorway. Red hair. Green eyes. Love kanji tattoo. Gaara.

The whiskered boy stood and spoke up as Gaara approached. "Look, I'm really sorry. I have no idea why I did that. I jus-" Naruto's eyes widened when he was cut off by the other boy's lips on his.

The smaller boy relaxed slightly and leaned into the kiss when Gaara wrapped his arms around the lithe frame in front of him. This one was much deeper than the first. Gaara's tongue ran across Naruto's lips, begging for entrance. When he parted them, Gaara explored every inch of the moist cavern that he could reach. The two parted for lack of air and the older boy muttered "Don't worry about it."

Naruto felt as his crush slipped something into his hand. The green eyed boy then turned and walked right out of the room.

When Gaara was gone, Naruto looked at the newly acquired crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and read its print many times over. Two simple words followed by a series of numbers. _/Call me./ _

----------------------

(A/N) That's the first chapter! I know that it was pretty OOC, but I kind of suck at writing Gaara. That's why I was so hesitant in writing a Gaanaru. There might be a bit if a delay in the second chapter, as I have some summer homework to finish before school starts back, but it _should_ be up before I go back (on the 28th). Reviews make me very happy and motivate me to update faster wink wink nudge nudge. So review!


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Chapter 2 is up!

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers...all three of you. Mako-oneechan, Effervescent Anti-Acid, and avila7989. Gaara plushies to all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I bet you already knew that.

Warnings: Yaoi, yuri, and het pairings. Language. Happy Itachi and a very horny Gaara. Citrus in this chap!

Senior Days

"I can't do it Sasuke. I just can't do it!" Naruto slammed his phone onto it's receiver for the fifth time that night.

"You've had Gaara's number for what...six days now and you still haven't called him. Just do it already! You've been waiting for an opportunity like this for forever." Sasuke leaned back against the over-sized pillows at the end of the blond's bed.

"I know." Naruto sunk to the floor and rested his back against the side of his bed frame. "I just can't bring myself to do it." Sasuke sighed and picked the phone up from the bedside table and hit redial. When it started to ring, he shoved it in Naruto's ear. "Talk." he commanded.

The phone stopped ringing and an unfamiliar male voice answered with a simple "Hello?" Naruto froze. "Talk!" the older boy ordered yet again.

"Uh...hi. I-is Gaara there?"

"No, he's out, but if you want I can-"

"No, that's fine. Thanks, though. Bye." Naruto hastily hung up the phone and turned to Sasuke. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"You would have never called him if I didn't. Besides, now he won't think that you blew him off." He then added with a sly smirk "At least not yet."

"Pervert!" the blond picked up a bright orange pillow lying next to him and chucked it at his friend.

"You know it's true." He glanced over at the clock. "It's getting late. I'd better go." Sasuke stood up and made for the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Teme."

----------------------

Naruto reached school the next day at his normal time, seven o'clock. Not many people were there yet, so he made straight for homeroom without any side stops.

He soon reached room 118. This hallway was not vacant like the rest. A familiar red head was leaning against his locker.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?"

"Kankuro said that you called last night." he said simply and shifted so Naruto could access his locker.

"Oh, yeah." The blond dropped his bag in front of his locker. "I was just wondering if maybe, if you want to, we could go out tonight?" A blush crept onto the tan boy's face.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to this bar...Sasuke's brother Itachi owns it. He always lets us drink there. That is, if that's alright with you." Naruto's eyes averted Gaara's gaze and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight." With that, he was gone.

Naruto smiled to himself as he started to unpack his bag. 'Gaara. And me. On a date. Tonight. Dear God, this is the greatest day of my life!'

----------------------

Gaara arrived at Naruto's house at exactly eight o'clock, as promised. The older boy didn't bother to get out of his car. He beeped his horn and the blond, who was waiting for his arrival was in the car in under a minute.

Gaara drove a sleek black Mustang with leather interior. Not a cheap car. It even had new car smell. Naruto concluded that the other boy's parents must be loaded.

"Hey." the red head acknowledged the blond's existence when he was in the car and ready to go.

"Hi." was all that Naruto could manage to force out. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was nervous as hell.

Gaara pulled out of the driveway and the younger of the two idly wondered how Gaara knew where he lived.

The ten minute ride to the bar was completely silent. Neither said a word, Naruto being in a state of shock of being on a date with _Gaara_, and Gaara, well, he just wasn't a very talkative person.

The trip felt like forever to the whiskered boy. He starred out the window with his chin rested on his right hand. He could feel the red head's gaze burning into the back of his head every few minutes. This put him even more on edge.

Naruto knew that they had reached their destination when his eyes were met with the bright red neon letters that read 'Sharingan', Itachi's bar.

----------------------

The pair made their way into the bar, the few people in there not taking much notice of them. It was a slow night and Itachi was the only one bar tending. Naruto took a seat far from the other customers and Gaara sat next to him.

It was a dark room and fairly large, as half was a dance floor which was currently unoccupied. The club-slash-bar's usual pounding music and flashing lights were absent, leaving the room eerily quiet. Thursday nights were usually not very busy in Sharingan.

When Itachi noticed the new arrivals, he made his way over to their location. "Hey, Naruto. Who's your friend?"

"Hi, Itachi. This is Gaara."

"Gaara? _The _Gaara?" Itachi gave the boy a look of disbelief.

Naruto leaned in closer toward his best friend's brother and whispered to him, "Yes, _the_ Gaara. But please, don't make this a big thing. Don't tell him what I've told you about him. _Please._" he pleaded.

"Alright, alright. What will you two have?"

"I'll have a Whiskey Sour and he'll have --" Naruto began.

"A Kamikaze." Gaara finished. Itachi nodded and left to fetch their order.

----------------------

An hour and quite a few drinks later, Naruto was plastered. Gaara, on the other hand, held his liquor well. The blond was rambling on about random people from their school, but it all fell on deaf ears. Naruto was a happy drunk, telling Gaara everything about himself, even his most intimate secrets. This part, the red head listened to intently.

"And then, there was this one time, I think it...it was the firstest time Sasuke brought me here. He, like tried to...make out with me. But that was b-before he started banging that dude." he pointed towards Itachi who was at the other end of the bar. "And I kinda liked it. So that's how I figured out I was gay!"

The smaller boy spun around a few times on his barstool, clearly dizzy when he stopped. "I-I think I'm gunna hurl." he instantly got up and ran into the bathroom. Gaara followed seconds later.

The sound of vomiting echoed through the mens room when the older boy entered. Turning into the first stall, he found the blond slumped over the toilet. "Meh hod urts." (my head hurts) he mumbled.

"That's what you get for drinking so much." the red head entered the stall and crouched next his companion. Naruto lifted his head and looked at Gaara. "You drank as much as me. Why didn't you get sick?"

"Dunno. Just didn't. You done?" the whiskered boy nodded and the other flushed the toilet and handed the younger one a piece of toilet paper. Naruto thankfully took it and wiped away the remnants.

A moment later, Gaara's mouth was on Naruto's, pulling him into a hungry kiss. It took a moment for the blond to respond, but he eventually opened his mouth to let the other enter. Gaara's tongue ran first over the other's teeth, tasting a rather strong tinge of vomit remaining in his mouth. He then moved to intertwine his tongue with Naruto's.

The smaller boy leaned into the kiss and began to rub his growing arousal against Gaara's thigh. The red head broke the kiss and, taking Naruto's movements as an invitation, left a trail of kisses down his neck, slowly making his way lower. The blond leaned back against the wall of the stall and moaned as Gaara's hands wandered up his shirt. He allowed the black and orange cloth to be lifted over his head and again kissed the other boy deeply.

Gaara dropped to his knees and gripped Naruto's zipper with his teeth. He started to pull on it, but paused when the younger one broke from his passion induced trance and spoke.

"No. I-I can't. I'm not ready."

Gaara rose and captured the whiskered boy's lips once again in a soft chaste kiss. When they parted, he whispered "You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Naruto bent down to retrieve his discarded shirt.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." The tattooed boy turned to unlock the stall door and led the other back into the bar.

When the pair got back to their seats, Gaara didn't sit down. "You want to leave? I mean, you might want to go home to take care of some things..." he motioned toward the still prominent bulge in the younger boy's pants. Naruto blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess so."

----------------------

Despite the circumstances, the ride home was not as awkward as the ride to the bar. Neither was as tense, due to the alcohol. Naruto, though, was silently screaming at himself.

'What the hell did I do that for! I'm such an idiot.' He stole a quick glance at his companion, then turned back to staring out the window. 'He probably hates me now, blowing him off like that. Damnit!'

The car soon came to a stop in front of the blond's house. Naruto broke his train of thought and opened the door. Before he exited, he turned to Gaara.

"Thanks. I had fun tonight."

"Yeah. Me too. You want to go again sometime?" Green eyes locked with blue.

"I'd love to. I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'll see you then." Naruto exited the car and flashed Gaara a quick smile. He closed the door and watched the boy drive away.

----------------------

(A/N) And that was chapter 2! I hope you liked it. (Though the OOC-ness is killing me and I personally think it moves kind of fast...) If everything goes as planned, there will be only one more chapter. Reviews make me very, _very_ happy!


End file.
